Deal?
by Lady Mackenzie Luv
Summary: "So. Will you help me?" He finally asked. "You help me win Caroline Forbes' heart and I help you get your husband back?" ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This happens in season 3 of TVD, after Jeremy moved away from Mystic Falls.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

The Mikaelson mansion was empty... well, almost.

Finn was away, away with Esther. Most definitely scheming with Mommy Original, as Damon had put it.

Kol was out, too, keeping an eye on the young Gilbert, whom he had described as a complete bore.

Elijah went to visit the caves his family used to go when they were humans, back when they still had to seek protection from the men that turned into wolf beasts.

Rebekah was at the Mystic Grill, most likely drinking to forget as she wrapped her head around the fact that her own mother tried to kill her and her beloved siblings.

Klaus was at the mansion.

He stayed.

As well as his other sibling...

* * *

Klaus was desperate.

He needed her. Like how people need air, or how fish need water, or how plants need the sun...

He didn't know why.

He just knew he couldn't live his existence without her by his side.

Without her, his whole existence would be nothing.

He needed her.

He needed Caroline.

And only one person could help him win her heart.

His sister.

"Please," he begged his youngest sibling, or as Kol always called her, Baby Mikaelson.

"Give me one good reason why," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Yes. That was the big question, wasn't it?

Why should she help him?

All he's done for Caroline, who happened to be her best friend, and her other friends were misery.

Elena's aunt, Jenna, was now dead. Alaric is a complete mess. Stefan went into full blown ripper mode. Tyler was a hybrid. Bonnie was forced to use dark magic. Matt almost died. Damon nearly had his heart ripped out. Jeremy was now away in another state. Elena has had her life hanging due to her being a doppelganger.

And Caroline...

Caroline had to be the glue to bind all of them together.

Which pretty much says that she has the toughest job keeping the gang intact.

Immortal yet physically sixteen-year-old Isabella Mikaelson raised an eyebrow at her half-brother.

"Because..." Klaus hesitated to answer, but he had to remind himself that his baby sister Isa was no longer a baby. "Because I can help you."

Isabella paused. She literally stopped breathing for a second. But a moment later, she regained herself. "Help me with what?"

Klaus smirked playfully. So... she wanted to play dumb, aye? Alright then.

"You know, your little _obsession_ with the older Salvatore..."

Isabella's cheeks visibly reddened.

"I do not have an obsession with Damon!" She nearly shrieked.

"Of course you don't," Klaus said sarcastically, shaking his head quite a bit, chuckling under his breath.

"Nik." Isa said in a threatening voice.

"Isa," Klaus said in the same tone Isabella had used. "Look, just help me with Caroline and I'll help you with Damon, the man who you're _not_ crushing on."

Isabella huffed in defeat. "Okay, I admit. I do... kinda... sorta... like Damon... but even of I did, I wouldn't want him to just like me all of a sudden just because he was compelled to."

It was Klaus' turn to raise a brow.

"Compel? My goodness, sister! I was not talking about doing such things! I was merely suggesting we make him remember-"

"Remember what, Nik?"

"Oh, don't treat me as if I were an imbecile, dear Isa. I know all about your marriage during the 1860's."

"You-" Isabella choke back the words and just sighed. "Well, I should have known that keeping a secret from you would be worthless..."

"Besides, why would I want to compel Damon for his love for you when one, I don't want Caroline to be compelled either; two, I know that Damon has never stopped loving you... he just forgot to place the love on the right person."

Isa's eyes widened marginally, clearly impressed. "Wow. Since when did you have such insights on people, brother?"

Klaus simply rolled his eyes.

"So. Will you help me?" He finally asked. "You help me win Caroline Forbes' heart and I help you get your husband back?"

Isabella hesitated.

Dang it! It was a good deal! A damn good one!

"Sister," Nik said, more gently this time. "Do we have a deal?"

After careful deliberation, Isa had the hybrid engulfed in a tight embrace.

"Deal!"


	2. Important Author's Note

**A/N:**

**This story was meant to be a one-shot but because everyone wanted me to continue... I have decided not to make this a two-shot or a three-shot but as a full story! **

**Originally, I just wanted to leave it as a one-shot. It was just an idea that was bouncing in my head. I waited for what people thought about it and majority of you guys wanted me to continue and that you would love me more if I did. Not wanting to pass the opportunity of being loved more, I'll do it!**

**But, before I can start this, I have to first finish my other Twilight/VD crossover, Torn Heartstrings, which has about 3-4 chapters left. Once that's done, I will begin updating this one (which will be under a new title, however I do not have one yet.) and Cursed.**

**Thanks for the support guys!**


End file.
